Power Ranger : EXO Force
by ArRuSwari96
Summary: Becoming a college student was only their disguise in outside EXOst,A Place when they train as part of Ranger EXO Force,before Zorg—A One of Alien Clan that was Evil—was attacking them—earth as what Aeri the Oracle said and they are the choosen who given a tree of life power by Aeri's to become a power ranger. So how they will go through as a college student and ranger at the same


.: Author : **ArRuSwari** **96**

.: Cast :

Kim Jongin as Kai,

Do Kyungsoo as D.O,

Huang Zi Tao as ,

Zhang Yixing as Lay,

Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol,

Byun Baekhyun,

Oh Sehun,

you as (y/n)

.: Genre : Sci-fi,Action,Romance,Romance

.: Rated : T

.

Don't be Silent Reader Please! :'(

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Explosion and laser firing sound was on everywhere. A guy holding his breath and taking care his laser gun which seems having a trouble with it.

"Damn it Kai….What I told you about not so hurry to going into their place ?",said the other guy that come after him."You ruined Lay's plan…"

"What I told you not to call my name when we are on duty,hyung…."

"Whatever…"Said Black Ranger—D.O,"beside we are just on training okay…not on _ranger mode_ Kim Kai…"

"Yak…Kyungsoo…Kai…Where are you…"one sound suddenly comes from D.O's ranger and Kyungsoo just ignores them—in silent.

"KAI WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU! WE NEED BACK UP SOON…YOU IDIOT….",shout the other guy on Kai's pod. He recognized it as 's Voice—the green ranger.

D.O sighed,"Okay…come on kai….we should help them…."

 _ **SHOU**_

That gun firing in Kai's hand at the last.

"Yup….my gun is back….let's go hyung…."

.

.

.

"Nope….all section are in bad result…."

"Whaaaaattttt….",shout a three out of five guy together in shock when they looked for the result of their simulation before,"But we are…."

"Are what kai ?"

Kai stand in silent. The girl in front of them was really become a stoic girl if she start to angry. Silent was echoed on that room."Should I explain it for every each of you ?"

They still silent. (y/n) sighed and started to taking.

"D.O was already good not so bad much better…but keep your training…"

Kyungsoo only nodded.

"Lay…your plan's still has weaknese which is you separate the member to far…we don't know if the enemies will send too many enemies too handle only by one ranger…"

Lay nodded,"I Will learn again later…"

Chanyeol…don't play too much…although it's just training but serious is a must…"

"Ah…okay….",said Chanyeol. Tao just hold his laughter but still giggling.

"It's including you …", said (y/n) again—makes tao got shock.

(y/n) sighed again.

"Okay everybody may disperse now…."said (y/n),"Except for you Kai…."

After everybody wasn't on that room,(y/n) only sit on nearest chair and backs on Kai. Silent was started to coming again.

"Aeri…was disappointed with me again….isn't?"

(y/n) sighed again. "She just give so much hope to you kai…"

"I know…",said Kai,"I always believe that she was gived me a wrong ranger…"

(y/n) just sit on silent.

"I must be a worst red ranger in history…"

"But I believe Aeri have her own reason of it….",(y/n) started to faced back to Kai."So..just training and keep listening to your hyung….okay…"

Kai smile and nodded. he knows (y/n) was really care to him.

"Now,just rest…we still have a long time since there's not any sign of enemies until now…"

"Okay…say goodnight from me to Aeri…"

(y/n) nodded,"I will…."

.

.

 _Becoming a college student was only their disguise in outside_ _ **EXOst**_ _,A Place when they train as part of Ranger EXO Force,before_ _ **Zorg**_ _—A One of Alien Clan that was Evil—was attacking them—earth as what_ _ **Aeri the Oracle**_ _said and they are the choosen who given a_ _ **tree of life**_ _power by Aeri's to become a power ranger._

 _So how they will go through as a college student and ranger at the same time ?_

.

.

To Be Continued…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **.:Author's Note:.**_

Hello, Author ArRuSwari96 Is back again^^ Since English isn't my mother-langguage so forgive me if some mistake happened wheteher on sentences or anything.

Basically Power Ranger was a really huge-part of my childhood although i was a girl but probably not so many girls who love power ranger and when I found this video ( /watch?v=Y5B_3jE0kDs ) some huge idea was struck in my mind like why I don't combine my two things that make a part of my life power ranger as my childhood life and KPop as my teens till now life. Credit to him ( or her ? ) to make an awesome edits.

So, I hope you enjoy it and if you also a fans of power ranger you can give an idea about the enemies monster with their power which I would love to including it on it…..

With Love,

 _ **ArRuSwari96**_


End file.
